Fire alarm systems comprise a set of devices that function to detect and notify people when smoke and/or fire is present. Such systems typically include an alarm panel, initiating devices, and notification devices. The alarm panel functions as the hub of the system by monitoring inputs, monitoring system integrity, controlling outputs, and relaying information. Examples of initiating devices include manually actuated devices (e.g., fire alarm boxes/pull stations) as well as automatically actuated devices capable of responding to any number of physical changes associated with a fire such as smoke and heat. Notification devices primarily rely on audible alerts and visible alerts to notify occupants of the need to evacuate or take action. Recent updates to fire alarm codes and standards have led fire alarm system manufacturers to expand their systems with voice evacuation capabilities to provide mass notification capabilities including support for multiple types of messaging and prioritized messaging according to local facilities' emergency response plans.
Various types of fire alarm systems are known in the art. Traditionally, the various hardware components for such systems have been coupled to the alarm panel by hardwire connection (e.g., electrically conducting wires and cables). Such systems, however, are burdened by high installation, operation, and maintenance costs. As a result, advancements in the art have led to the development of wireless, radio frequency (RF) fire alarm systems. In such wireless systems, each initiating device, such as a smoke and heat detector, is capable of transmitting wireless signals to the alarm panel, which in turn is capable of wirelessly initiating the appropriate notification devices by transmission of an alert signal.